


One Morning...

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean





	One Morning...

Ray woke up early in the morning and he snuggled into the warmth of Joel holding him close. He groaned a little and sighed.

Joel chuckled and kissed his head. “‘Morning, Ray.”

Ray just groaned again and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Come on, you slept longer than me.” He rubbed Ray’s back and rested his chin on his head.

“Yeah, yeah…why didn’t you get up to make breakfast or something?”

“Pfft. No, we’re going to have breakfast with Gavin and Michael, remember? Our friends.”

There was a pause before a small, “Oh yeah…what time was that?”

Joel looked at the time and then sat up, making Ray whine. “It’s an hour from now.”

“So we should get up now, then?”

"Yes, Ray, we should. It’s already 8:30. Come on.” He waited a second and when Ray wouldn’t get up, he put his hands on Ray’s sides with a grin on his face.

“Joel…don’t do it.”

“Don’t do what?” he asked, innocently.

“Don’t be an ass.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Joel…” he warned before Joel was tickling Ray’s sides and Ray was flailing and trying to hold in his laughter, face going red. “Joel!” he yelled, laughing.

Joel smiled and didn’t stop, loving to hear him laughing. Then, suddenly, Joel felt a pain in his side and whimpered and moved his hands away.

Ray sighed. “Joel, you knew this was gonna happen. It happens every time.” he put his hand on Joel’s side and rubbed it lightly, kissing his cheek. “Every time you tickle me, I end up hurting you.”

“I know…I just really love hearing you laugh and I feel like I can never be the one to cause it…” he frowned.

“Joel, that’s not true at all. Do you not pay attention or something? Losing your memory, old man? You make me laugh all the time with your dumb jokes.” he gave him a short kiss. “Come on.” He kissed his cheek. “Let’s go get ready.” And his jaw. “We have to be there soon right?” And his throat. “So we should hurry.” Then his neck. “Oh…” He pulled back. “And you’re driving.” he smiled and got up, leaving for the bathroom.

“Well, obviously!” Joel called, shaking his head and laughing.


End file.
